half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Gonarch
Only a single Gonarch is encountered by Gordon Freeman during the game. It is located within a chapter named Gonarch's Lair set in the border world Xen, and acts as a "boss enemy" in a protracted battle that takes place in the closing stages of the game. Description Very little is known about a Gonarch's life cycle. What is known is that a Gonarch is the last stage of a headcrab's life and that very few headcrabs reach this stage. While appearing very similar to a headcrab's anatomy there are a few differences. Gonarchs are supported by four razor sharp limbs. Standing at several meters tall, they dominate Gordon in size and power. Gonarchs are easily one of the largest and toughest known creatures from Xen. Heavily armored with an exoskeleton, they can take massive amounts of projectile and explosive damage, taking even more explosive damage to kill than a Gargantua. Because of this heavy armoring it is usually best to concentrate fire on the only unarmored part of a Gonarch, which is the large soft sac that hangs from the underside of the creature. The large bag of flesh which hangs from the creature, commonly referred to as its "sac", seems to be a reproductive housing. During the battle with Gordon, it releases underdeveloped baby headcrabs at a rapid rate. These baby headcrabs, while mostly harmless, can be greatly troublesome en masse. Nothing is currently known about how Gonarchs reproduce. While Gonarchs appear to be mindless breeding machines, there is some evidence that they can feel emotion of some kind. When one of its offspring is killed, it will make an unusual and sad-sounding cry, suggesting it mourns for its dead young. Gonarchs are known to make other noises as well--most notably, when they are angry or injured, they will emit a loud cry, very similar to that of an elephant. Just as with headcrabs, Gonarchs seem to have an apparent lack of sensory organs, which suggests that their movement is based on touch and sensing vibrations. During the attack on Gordon by the Gonarch known as "Big Mama", it never comes close to running off the edge of its platform. This suggests that Gonarchs may retain memories of their surroundings, or perhaps lay scent markers to warn themselves of obstacles or edges. Even without any apparent sensory organs, Big Mama manages to home in on Gordon within seconds, further suggesting that perhaps vibrations and scents play a key role in a Gonarch's life (much like a spider which lays webbing and feels vibrations from the web to catch prey). Gonarchs also have an apparent lack of a "head" structure, suggesting that any brain may be burrowed deep within the armored exoskeleton for further protection. While no Gonarch has been observed ingesting any material, it does not appear to have a mouth of any sort, which brings into question its diet and method of eating. Entering a Gonarch's lair results in immediate attack, suggesting that they are highly territorial creatures, that they are highly protective of their young, or both. They attack by charging at their victim, then attempting to puncture them with their massive legs. They also have somewhat of a ranged attack, by forcing yellowish balls of acidic material from the top of their shells, which they hurl through the air like mortars, raining down upon the victim. With all their traits combined, Gonarchs prove to be skilled at defending themselves and their young, and are one of the toughest enemies Gordon faces in Xen. Upon death, a Gonarch explodes violently. Name Within Valve Software, the creature is known as "Big Momma" (cf. its model name, big_mom.mdl), a name that was given to it early on by staff developing Half-Life. Regarding the species name, one theory is that it is a portmanteau of the words "gonad" and "monarch". "Gonad" stems from the resemblance of the large sac that hangs beneath the Gonarch to a scrotum, while "monarch" references the Gonarch's role as a "king" (= boss) enemy. This theory is supported by the book Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar, in which the following appears : "Sometimes we're just sitting around and we're tired and somebody comes up with a goofy idea like, "Why don't we put a giant testicle on a 20-foot-tall armored spider?", and Big Mama is born. --Gabe Newell" ''Half-Life 2'' While the Gonarch is not encountered in Half-Life 2, an amputated part of it exists as an unused model in the game's code. This amputated part, essentially nothing but the sac that hangs beneath the Gonarch's body, is covered by many metallic supports (see here). It is likely that this model was created to explain how the Combine produce large quantities of headcrabs for use as weaponry. This fusion of living material with technology is entirely in keeping with the Combine forces that are encountered in Half-Life 2. Category:Half-Life Boss Category:Xen Creatures